


Integrating into Auradon

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: King Beau and the other royals of Auradon know that even villains get urges, and those urges can lead to children. Considering most of the... 'people' on the Isle didn't seem too fond of children, the Auradon royalty come together to bring those children to a better home.ALMOST all of those children.Disregarding the lesser known villains' children, there are two that were left on the Isle and mistakenly overlooked. Now, sixteen years after the plan's implementation, King Beau looks to rectify his mistake by bringing bloodlust-ridden Mal and traumatized Carlos over to Auradon. With Jay, Evie, and the rest of Auradon Prep helping out, hopefully, Carlos and Mal can come to like their new home.Based on the prompt at http://kayla-bird.tumblr.com/post/127013368169/so-i-thought-of-the-best-descendants-au-and-by





	1. Planning Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I posted this a few days ago. I guess with Valentine's and everything I kinda forgot. No matter. 
> 
> I know this idea has been done before, but I'm hoping to try bringing something new to the table. Hope you stick around for it!
> 
> Also, this first chapter is mainly just long to get all the exposition out of the way.

King Beau sat at the head of the council table, staring at the files before him with his brows creased in concentration. This had been a topic that had come up quite a bit in the past few months since his son, Ben, was born and several other parents had had a say in the matter. At one point, Cinderella had quite literally slammed into his castle demanding answers as to what will be done about this new problem.

The problem, of course, being the fact that they had put every villain imaginable on the Isle of the Lost, but had done nothing with them. And, as those people were prone to acts of violence against one another and every human—including humans that used to be animals—had carnal needs of some degree, leaving them to their own devices had been bound to lead to this. The birth of children.

No one really wanted to talk about it a year ago because a year ago, it didn’t matter. Now, however, with so many families having children of their own, several of the couples around Auradon had proposed they not leave the children in the care of people who, well, had no problem killing children. It wasn’t even that the evil were over there, though that was a large part. What truly worried Beau and many others was the presence of mental instability and downright cruelty in several of those on the island.

So, here they were, plotting kidnap. No one said as much, of course, though some parents had expressed worry that this might be wrong. However, those same parents were also stuck in a corner when presented with the prospect that the children could grow up to be as bitter and evil as their parents.

Beau knew what they were doing was wrong, but how exactly did one take the middle ground in a situation like this? Those children would be raised to be hateful, sadistic, uncaring. Villains didn’t teach love and happiness to their children. Villains didn’t even _like_ children as far as he knew. He still had nightmares of the sorceress who cursed him when he was eleven. He refused to let people like that take away the chance a child might have of being happy, of growing up in a loving home, of being able to _choose_ between good and evil.

“Beau,” someone spoke up with a sigh. It was Aurora, watching their leader carefully. “I understand that this is a difficult decision to make. However, we can’t leave those children over there. Some of those people have no idea how to take care of children. Some of them don’t even _like_ children. And while there will be some who _wanted_ those kids, I doubt they’d want them to live a life in a place like the Isle. We need to do this. For the sake of the next generation.”

Beau sighed and nodded. He looked over the documents once more and cleared his throat. “Have the fairies prepared for the task?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Fairy Godmother replied. “We all have our disguises ready so that we cannot be spotted in the darkness. We are all aware that the barrier will prevent us from using our magic, but we’ve found other means to get into the homes.”

She didn’t know how to feel about heading over to the Isle. Because of the complexity of the mission, it was up to the fairies to get the job done, since they were the only ones who could move quickly. However, she wasn’t entirely certain how to feel about the kidnapping part, so she tried not to think about it.

“Excellent,” Beau said. “I don’t want to waste another minute getting those children off that island.”

“None of us do, Beau,” Cinderella said quietly. “No child deserves to have their innocence stripped away. They don’t deserve to be treated… the way we were.”

The other royals in the room winced slightly, remembering their own childhoods or trials at the hands of those on the island. No child deserved that. They needed to do this. For the sake of the children, they _needed_ to do this.

“Very well, then,” Beau called, looking around at all of his comrades. “Let us begin the final preparations. Those children come off the Isle tonight.”

…

Maleficent could feel it. The feeling hummed through her bones. She knew something was coming, something was happening. She refused to allow those royals to kill her again, or to take away her little progeny. Her tiny little Junior was barely four months old, and still fairly small compared to the other children. Even so, she knew her Junior would grow up to be big and strong, the wickedest there ever was.

Maleficent felt the humming grow stronger and knew it was almost time. Sweeping throughout the house, she found one of her old scams from when she first arrived on the island. Opening the book, she placed Junior into the fake pages and carefully closed the lid. Stowing it among the numerous books on one of her shelves, Maleficent sat a little ways away and waited.

She watched the night sky and saw the exact moment the barrier fell over the Isle. She wasn’t foolish enough to try escaping. The barrier hardly stayed down longer than a few seconds, but she could see the shapes flittering about in the darkness. The fairies had invaded her space.

Almost instantly, she felt a presence in her domain and she glanced up disdainfully. As expected, Fairy Godmother strode into the main room. Both knew the other could sense them, so there was no point in being quiet or sneaking about. Fairies had that sense about one another. Maleficent sneered over at Fairy Godmother as she stood from where she sat.

“Well, well,” she chuckled. “And to what do I owe this most unwanted honor?”

“I’m looking for your child,” Fairy Godmother huffed, not in the mood for banter. “Where are they?”

Maleficent curled her lip in a show of disdain. “Oh? You mean the tiny crying ball of flesh that just happened to take my body hostage for most of a year? Whyever would you want that little runt?”

“I want to show her a better path,” the smaller fairy stated. “A path better than you.”

Maleficent cackled, making Fairy Godmother’s skin crawl. “Well good luck doing that,” Maleficent sneered. “Try finding the little rat among all the garbage on this island. Assuming one of the commoners actually found her wherever I dumped her.”

She relished in the way Fairy Godmother’s eyes widened, the horror displayed over her expression, the disgust in every contour of her face. It was thrilling knowing that she could still incite such emotions, even while powerless.

“You would abandon your own child.” It wasn’t a question nor an assertion. Fairy Godmother simply glared at the other woman. “You are still just as deplorable as I remember.”

Maleficent merely stuck her tongue out at her rival and Fairy Godmother turned on her heel. She stopped to listen carefully, just in case Maleficent was lying to her, but she couldn’t detect even a single whimper from a child. Honestly, she had hoped that Maleficent would keep the child, even if just as a slave or minion, but it seemed, once again, her hope was misplaced.

She strode from the home, shaking her head in partial disgust, partial dejection. There was no way she would be able to find the child with the time allotted, assuming someone had found and helped her. With a heavy weight on her shoulders, Fairy Godmother flew for the border to await the barrier’s fall.

…

Flora flittered through the buildings cautiously. She was glad she and neither of her sisters had been given the task of retrieving Maleficent’s child. She shuddered at the thought of seeing that woman again. Instead, she had been tasked with one of the easier targets.

Slipping into the house was a breeze. A simple unlocked window was all it took for her to crawl inside. Now, she just needed to find the baby.

Grimhilde cooed to her little baby as she rocked her to sleep. She could never let any of the others see her this way. However, she knew her little girl would grow up to be the most beautiful princess in all the land. She would make sure to teach her makeup and sewing, cooking, and all the essentials of pleasing whichever rich and prestigious prince she could find once they found a way off this wretched island.

The Evil Queen tucked the blanket tighter around her bundle of beauty. No use in letting her get cold. The cold dried skin out and left cracks. That wouldn’t do at all.

A noise made her roll her eyes. Some new idiot had decided to steal from her. Naturally, they would find nothing of value and leave empty-handed as usual. She was content to just let them be until they were gone. When things quieted, she assumed the intruder left.

Flora sighed. She hated that this was something she needed to do, but they had a short timeframe. Lifting one of the objects nearby, she hefted it, swallowed her guilt to be dealt with another time, and knocked it into the back of Grimhilde’s head. It wasn’t hard enough to knock her out, not even enough to really hurt her. The blow was just hard enough to stun her so that Flora’s hands could deftly take the baby.

The fairy hated just how much this felt like kidnapping—because it was—and made her way as quickly as she could for the window. What she didn’t expect was for Grimhilde to grab hold of her and resist.

“You’re not taking my little Evie!” Grimhilde snarled, reaching for the bundle wrapped securely in Flora’s arms. “Evie is mine, fair and square! I had her!”

Flora pushed at the distraught woman. She didn’t want this to get too out of hand or it would draw unwanted attention. She needed to resolve this quickly.

“You want your daughter to grow up in a place like this?” she hissed. “You want her to be surrounded by filth, groveling for everything she needs?”

“She’s _mine!_ ” Grimhilde snapped. “I can give her whatever she needs!”

“ _Happiness?_ ” Flora spat back, not daring to loosen her grip for a second. “ _Comfort?_ Can you honestly look around and tell me you can give her the safety and security a child needs?”

Grimhilde stopped and bit her lip. The Isle was hardly a place for a child to grow up. So many crooked and nasty people lived here, she couldn’t be sure her baby girl wouldn’t get twisted and warped. For the first time in ages, Grimhilde thought—just for a split second—about someone other than herself, and loosened her grip on Flora’s cloak.

“Just… just promise me something,” she rasped, preparing to give away her darling little girl.

“What could someone like you possibly want?” Flora inquired with genuine confusion.

“Promise you’ll let her keep her name?” the former queen pleaded. “Please, that’s all I ask. Let her keep the name Evie.”

Flora stared at this woman. It seemed Grimhilde really was one of the few who had actually _wanted_ a child. Shocking considering the woman hadn’t been fond of Snow White. Though, looking back, Flora recalled that Grimhilde had nothing against the baby, but Snow when she was older. Biting her lip, the fairy decided she could heed this single request.

“Very well.” Her shoulders slumped and she shot a glance at the snoozing bundle. “I’ll make sure she keeps her name. But you know you’ll never get to call her by it.”

“I know,” Grimhilde sighed. “But I also know she’s going to a good home, one that will make her fairer than all those other _princesses_.”

Flora rolled her eyes and took off into the sky, carrying the baby, Evie, carefully.

…

Fauna hated that she was roped into this, hated that there seemed no other option than this. She couldn’t think of any other way to help the children (not one that wouldn’t take Beau years to implement at least), so this was their only choice. Didn’t mean she had to like it.

As she moved silently through the home, she couldn’t seem to find a baby anywhere. Considering how forgetful Cruella tended to be, she expected the poor thing to be left out in the open. This was, of course, still assuming she _had_ a child to begin with. One of the things Fauna hated about the Isle was that the villains were just left to their own devices with no monitoring. Because of that, none of them even knew for sure which villains had even had children.

Now, as she crept from one room to another, Fauna believed that Cruella had, thankfully, not had a child. However, she stopped when she heard the woman cooing in another room. Her blood froze at the thought that this woman, who had been willing to skin _puppies_ , had actually born a child. Fauna swallowed to steady herself and peeked into the room Cruella was currently in.

To her immense relief, Cruella was cradling a stuffed puppy, cooing to it and letting off small chuckles every now and then. Thank goodness. It seemed her worries were put at ease. With this knowledge, Fauna flittered out of the window she had entered through, unable to hear the small, raspy wails coming from the bottom of one of the closets, muffled underneath several heavy furs.

…

Tink grumbled quietly to herself. She knew she was one of the fastest fairies, able to think on her feet in a pressured situation and all, but giving this villain to her was just too cruel. Having to go against one of the biggest threats, even when he didn’t have magic, was still kind of scary. Hopefully, she could get in, get out, and be done with it.

She had no doubt Jafar would notice when someone entered his domain. He always seemed to have a way about that. As she slipped through a window, Tink kept her ears honed for any sound that would indicate the owner of the house was coming.

The baby wasn’t even given a proper bed. The poor thing was just swaddled in blankets on the floor. Tink gritted her teeth at the audacity of some of these villains. Her eyes fell on the area around the baby and found it marked by a simple square. Within the square, someone had written the name ‘Jay’.

“Hmph,” she snorted, lifting the little bundle. “Well, Jay, let’s get you someplace warm and soft, much better than this dinky old floor.”

Creaks in the room next door made Tink’s hair stand on end. Lifting into the air, she didn’t even bother flying, but practically threw herself from the third story window before she could get caught. Once clear, her wings flapped furiously to get her as high and far from that room as possible. No way was she staying longer than she needed to if she could help it.

…

Over in Auradon, Beau and most of the other royals watched the barrier carefully. All of them employed night vision telescopes and binoculars, looking for any sign that someone might have escaped. None of them relaxed, could relax, while all this was going on. They would not feel at ease until the mission was finished.

“It’s nearing time for their return,” Beau murmured. Belle nodded beside him, one of her hands gripping his arm for comfort.

At last, time came. King Chris glanced to Cinderella and received a firm nod from his wife. He pressed the button to lower the barrier and everyone on shore watched anxiously as several shapes burst forth from the island. King Chris counted carefully down from ten before restoring the barrier.

All of the royals released a breath of relief. “It is done,” Beau stated, his voice carrying through the night. “There is no turning back. Come, let us convene at the rendezvous to meet our new children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, what I have down is very Malvie focused, so I'm gonna try to write up some more Jaylos scenes before posting another chapter. This idea is just as much for Carlos and Jay as it is Mal and Evie. I'll do my best!


	2. Infants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimhilde and Maleficent ponder the children, Belle and Snow coo over Evie, and Aladdin takes Jay for a playdate with Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, it's been way too long since last update. Om back on the writing board again, though! Hopefully next chapter can come a little quicker.

Maleficent smirked down at her little Mal. Despite being only an infant, Mal had perfected her grimace, making the face at any and everyone she could. And she had a lot of people to do it to, with so many other parents coming by to see her. Of course, Maleficent only allowed them to because she loved flaunting power over others. To have something no one else did was one of the best kinds of power.

She looked out the window toward Auradon and huffed. Those goody goodies may have done her a favor by taking everyone else's children (no one to question her little Mal's power), but they'd also done her a disservice. How was Mal supposed to learn how to control others without any kids her own age to terrorize? Sure, when the other parents tried for more children, she'd have her own army, but those kids would be significantly smaller than her. Controlling them will be child's play compared to what she could have had.

"Always making things harder, eh, Beau?" she grumbled as Mal threw some wooden blocks at Jafar. "Don't relax too soon, though. I'll get mine soon enough."

A knock at the door was her only warning someone new had arrived before Grimhilde strolled in. "How is our little devil today?" she called. Mal threw a block at her and Grimhilde sidestepped it. "In high spirits, I see."

"The next one won't miss if you try to teach her anything about makeup, cleaning or politics," Maleficent snickered.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so against it," Grimhilde pouted. "A lady must look her best and that involves keeping herself tidy, no matter how despicable and wicked she is."

As if on cue, both Mal and Maleficent gave her a grimace. Grimhilde huffed and added, "Besides, why  _not_  teach her about politics? You want her to rule all, don't you?"

"She doesn't need politics for that," Maleficent snorted. "All she needs is to be feared, and she will have everyone eating out of the palm of her hand."

Grimhilde rolled her eyes at that. Her little Evie would have easily overthrown Mal had she not been taken. If fear was the only notch to Mal's belt, she would have found herself without followers by the time she was old enough for school. 

Really, Grimhilde didn't know why she kept coming by. The little spawn had already driven away the parents with softer hearts, and if she hadn't, Maleficent wasted no time in doing so. Not to mention, Grimhilde knew something Maleficent didn't. There were more children who had gotten left behind. Plenty of the lesser known villains had been able to hide their children, but they were all on the darkest part of the island. Not even Maleficent dared venture into those depths. 

However, Grimhilde was the only one who knew that Cruella, crazy bat as she was, had managed to keep her little Carlos. Grimhilde had stumbled upon him while stress-cleaning Cruella's home the day after she'd let her little Evie go. She'd done her best to save the whimpering bundle, cleaning and feeding him. With Carlos around, she may not be able to teach proper princess etiquette, but at least she could look after a child that didn't throw things or shriek like no tomorrow. And no one but she (and Cruella, but barely) knew about him, added advantage.

Settling herself at the table, Grimhilde watched Jafar condition Mal for thievery. She looked out the window toward Auradon and resisted a sigh, no need to take years off her life. Those disgusting nobles had better be taking good care of her little Evie. Teaching her about science and makeup, proper etiquette and ballroom manners, not letting her eat too much. Hopefully she didn't end up flirting with the wrong type when she grew older, that would be a disaster. Her baby girl could do great things with proper guidance.

"Auradon doesn't know the treasure they've acquired," she muttered. "But they will in time. No daughter of mine will be anything less than 'fairest in the land'."

...

Belle tiptoed quietly into the nursery. Two cribs waited for her. One holding her darling Ben and the other carrying the little angel they'd acquired recently. She peered into the cribs, side by side to make checking the babies easier. Ben snoozed away contentedly, but as soon as Belle looked over, little Evie's eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at Belle and Belle smiled down at her. As usual, Evie only gazed back at her blankly. Belle sighed as she thought back to the night the children had been brought over.

_The fairies gathered in the vast ballroom of Auradon Castle, the closest castle to the shore, and largely unoccupied. Cribs had been magically conjured to hold all of the babies. The Court moved between the different cribs, peering at the babies in awe. Tiana and Naveem practically fell in love with little Freddie immediately. They cooed gently to her as she gurgled up at them. Jafar's son caught the attention of Aladdin and Genie._

_"He'll be a charmer," Genie chuckled._

_"He'll probably get into plenty of mischief, too," Aladdin laughed, reaching down to rub Jay's stomach gently._

_Beau and Belle watched their friends fawn over the children, feeling their stomachs turn a little. Neither of them wanted to voice how frightening this situation was. It was like auctioning the stolen children. They just wanted everyone to choose a baby or two and be done._

_Belle noticed that everyone was avoiding one of the cribs on the far end of the hall. She made her way over curiously. The name on the crib read 'Evie'. Peering inside, Belle found a beautiful infant with soft-looking blue curls gazing up at the ceiling. Big brown eyes met her own and Belle felt her heart leap. The child gave off a strange sense of danger, no wonder everyone else was avoiding her._

_Looking around at everyone else, Belle found them otherwise occupied. She gently reached a finger into the crib. Most babies would either grab the finger and try to eat it or try and shake it like a rattle. Evie reached her tiny hand up to grab the finger, but instead of putting it in her mouth, she shook it once and then let go._

_Belle's jaw dropped._

_She'd never seen a baby do that before. Who could her parent have been to have her trained so early? Belle bit her lip. If none of the other parents were coming over, little Evie would end up going to one of the lesser known families, or in an orphanage. She couldn't let that happen. There was too much potential in those browns eyes for Belle to let her slip by._

_Belle hesitantly lifted Evie from her crib, cradling her. As one, all of the other babies looked over in her direction, and the Court with them. That did it. Evie was coming home with her. She would make a perfect princess._

Belle pulled from the memory and found Evie still gazing at her. For some reason, Evie only stared at everyone around her. She didn't smile or laugh and she rarely gurgled, like a regular baby. She just stared calmly, as if presiding over everything. Some of the other nobles had tried getting her to smile, Cinderella and Aladdin doing their best, but nothing happened. 

A gentle knock at the door drew Belle's attention and she glanced back to see Snow coming in. Snow had been very disappointed when there were no children left for her to care for. She'd been keeping the media busy that night so that news of the kidnapping didn't spread without proper PR. Unfortunately, by the time that was finished up, the fairies had already taken the rest of the children to good homes or the orphanages. Since then, she'd been going around to other members of the Court to coo over Auradon's new additions. 

"Are they asleep?" Snow asked softly. 

"Just Ben," Belle told her. "Evie's awake. She always seems to know when someone is looking at her."

Snow chuckled and crept closer. Belle scooted over so she could see the babies and watched her curiously. Unsurprisingly, Snow grinned down at Evie with a beaming smile. However, Belle gasped when Evie's lips tugged up at the corners and she laughed. Ben was instantly awake at the sound. 

Belle gaped at Snow in shock. "How... how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Snow asked in confusion.

"She hasn't smiled the entire time she's been here, let alone laughed." Belle eyed Snow. "How did you get her to smile?"

Snow shrugged, reaching into the crib to tickle Evie's belly. "Maybe she was just nervous. Babies don't like strangers. They usually only smile for familiar faces or people they feel safe around."

"But you've never been to the Isle," Belle pointed out. 

"Oh, but she knows my face," Snow snickered. "Her mother would have made sure of it." Belle only blinked and Snow snorted. "You seriously haven't figured it out, Belle? Her mom is Grimhilde, the Evil Queen."

Belle looked from Snow to the giggling Evie in shock. "That explains so much," she whispered. 

Ben gurgled in his crib, rolling onto his stomach to look through the bars at his laughing sister. His head bobbed as he watched her in fascination and Snow chuckled softly. "Evie already has the natural thrall of a princess. She'll have all of Auradon wrapped around her little finger in no time."

"Well then, she'll need an aunt to teach her how to use that power for good." Belle smirked at Snow, who grinned. 

"Hear that, Evie?" she cooed. "You and I are going to have all of Auradon under our thrall. Aunty Snow will make certain you get so much more love than you would've."

Belle smiled as Snow and Evie laughed together. That sense of danger she got from Evie still made her nervous, but with Snow mentoring her, Belle knew there was nothing to worry about.

...

Aladdin carefully secured Jay to his stomach and Zahra to his back. They gurgled happily, Jay playing with the straps while Zahra tried to reach for her dad's hair. Aladdin rubbed the lamp and waited. After a moment, he began to dissolve into dust and they swirled into the lamp. 

Genie grinned as Aladdin appeared. "Hey! Ya brought the kiddos!" 

"Yeah, thought they might like a play date with Jordan." Aladdin gently set the kids on the pillows and high fived his friend. 

"Sounds great," Genie chuckled. "She's been practicing her flying. And by practicing, I really just mean bouncing off the walls."

As if on cue, a giggling baby floated into view, bouncing around the ceiling. Jay and Zahra lifted their tiny hands up as if to catch Jordan. Genie reached up to pull his little girl from the ceiling and set her down with Jay and Zahra. Jordan reached out to pat Jay's face and he laughed, slapping the pillow he'd been set on.

Aladdin stepped off to the side with Genie. "So," Genie asked. "Has he displayed any, uh, tendencies?"

"Nope." Aladdin shook his head. "We probably won't know if Jafar's lineage gave him any peculiarities until he's older. Even so, I'm gonna do my best to teach him all he can do."

Genie placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, he's not a poor thief, alright? He's got you, Jazzy, Zahra, me, and little Jordy. A loving home and people who care about him."

"I know," Aladdin breathed heavily. "I just... sometimes I wonder what he could've been if we'd left him on that island and I get so angry. Someone like  _Jafar_  watching over children?"

"Tell me about it," Genie snorted. He glanced over to where Zahra and Jordan were rolling around while Jay chewed on a big gaudy pendant too big for his mouth. "It still makes me uneasy, what we had to do, but look how happy he is. He'd never have gotten that over there."

"Yeah," Aladdin agreed. "We'll have to figure out a better way to get any other children off that island. But until then, we'll show our little guy what it's like to have a family."

The gaudy pendant flew at Genie and he split his head in two to avoid it. All of the babies laughed at the display and he grinned. "Guess it's time for tricks!"

Aladdin laughed and joined Genie as he strode for the kids. Jay might show some of Jafar's tendencies in the future, but that's the future. For now, they would do everything in their power to keep that grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing their childhoods briefly, skipping forward a few years each time until we get to present day.


End file.
